


Strings Attached

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And anxiety, Badly Written Smut, Casual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, but no pronouns or gendered terms are used, reader has some deep seated trust issues, this is a vent fic can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and Mark need a little stress relief. And hell, what's casual sex between friends? What you weren't expecting were all the feelings that surfaced in the intimacy.





	Strings Attached

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut be gentle. it's not really the focus of the fic anyway.

Mark laid you back on the bed. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, even as you grinned. He saw you smiling, and he returned it, seemingly involuntary.

“Nervous?” He asked, very close to your face. 

You breathed. “Just- just a little.” 

He ran a hand through your hair. “Relax. No strings, remember?” 

“No strings.” You repeated. So why were you so nervous?

This was just a little relief between friends. That’s it. You were lonely, he was bored, and you were both stressed as hell. Easy solution. Nothing was going to change after this.

“You sure you want to do this? You look really nervous.” He said, pulling back a little.

“No, I’m fine. I’m sure.” You put your own hand over the one he had cupping your face, and he smiled. 

Mark leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to your lips. You let yourself relax through the surprisingly tender gesture.

He pulled away and worked his shirt off, and you followed suit. Mark drew you close, and you gasped as he nipped the skin between your neck and collarbone. You felt him smile against your skin. He liked that reaction. Who knew you were so sensitive?

He kissed and sucked, relishing the reactions you were giving him, despite the fact that he was definitely leaving a mark. 

This was affecting him as much as it was you. He kissed you again; this time, it quickly escalated into a feverish make out. You parted your lips to let him in, and he explored your mouth as his hands roamed your exposed skin.

You fumbled for his zipper to get his pants off. He chuckled against your lips and helped you, quickly shucking his pants and boxers and then lifting your body to get yours off too, discarding your undergarments along with them.

He pulled away from your mouth to catch a breath, eyes never leaving yours as he drifted down. “Mark…” You whispered breathlessly.

He leaned down. “Relax.” And that was the only warning you had before he pushed his tongue deep into you. 

“Oh, _fuck.”_ Your entire body reacted, arching and clenching for him. He curled his tongue in all the right places, over and over again, and you let out a keening moan. Suddenly embarrassed, your hand flew up to cover your mouth.

“Don’t,” He seized your wrist before you got the chance. “Even think about it.”

Mark was a sweetheart while he wasn’t being a sarcastic asshole, but this sudden display of dominance had heat curling in your gut. He pinned your wrist to the bed with his free hand and returned to your slit, less gentle now. His tongue left your hole in favor of pushing two fingers inside you. Mark was so sinfully thorough in ravaging you; you cried out as his tongue swirled around your clit, and when he was finished with that, he sucked and nipped at it. 

There was a heat building in you, and you wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. “Mark… _shit, I’m gonna come.”_

He flicked his tongue over your clit in response, forcing his fingers in you hard. You clenched around him and released. He worked you through your orgasm, and then pulled away and loomed over you again.

He kissed your forehead. You were silently grateful he didn’t go for your lips after… all that. “Mm, you taste so good,” He hummed.

“Shut up,” You laughed.

He smirked, taking a moment to just stare at you, starting to sweat, absolutely beet red and panting. 

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes. God, _please yes.”_

He lined up with your entrance. He let out a hiss as he pushed into you, and you arched into him. When he was satisfied he was deep enough, you both stilled for a moment, letting yourselves breathe. Then, without warning, he started to move, gently at first. “Mmm, (Y/n), you take me so well. Why haven’t we done this before? Fuck, you’re perfect.” You felt warm at the praise, and you moaned. No one had ever said anything like that to you before.

Making love with him, as it were, was incredible, but he quickly got impatient, and pulled out farther, slamming into you and making you keen in pleasure. 

He clutched your hair as he rutted into you, moaning mostly incomprehensible cursing and praise. At one point he leaned down and whispered in your ear, but you were too loud to hear what he was saying. 

“Mark! I’m gonna-”

“Come with me.” He growled. It was nothing short of a command.

He began to twitch and throw off his rhythm, but you didn’t care. He suddenly reached for your clit and began to rub at it furiously, and that was all it took for you to break.

Mark seated himself in you as you came, following with his own orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, (Y/n). So good. You’re so good for me.”

He was perfect. Hair disheveled, sweat gleaming on his brow, speaking like he absolutely adored you. The thought crossed your mind that he was everything you’d ever wanted, and you felt a warm rush of affection for him. This was supposed to be no strings attached, but...

Your stomach sank. Oh, god, no. You were in love with him. 

Too many times you’d let yourself trust, and each time you paid for it with heartbreak and betrayal. You were used to it, but Mark… Mark was different. He was your best friend, and while it would be incredible to have more than a close friendship, you couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. Even if he did return your feelings, it always ended the same.

That couldn’t happen with Mark. It _couldn’t._

When you’d both worked through your orgasms, you laid back, breath coming hard, and he dropped next to you.

“Wow.” Mark was grinning and chuckling. You were not.

The smile dropped from his face when he turned on his side to look at you. “(Y/n)?” You glanced at him. There were tears welling in your eyes. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

You just stared at him, probably looking like you’d seen a ghost. “I… I think I’m in love with you.”

His face softened, but he was still concerned. “What’s wrong with that?”

You shot up into a sitting position, running your hands nervously through your hair. “I- I can’t-”

Mark followed you in sitting up. He let his hand fall over yours, not wanting to push boundaries, but needing you to know you were okay. “Hey, hey, breathe. Everything’s okay. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?”

You shook your head. “No, no, you- you’re fine,” You said. “It's me, it's- I can’t… I can’t be in love with you.”

He wouldn’t show it- not yet anyway- but you were breaking his heart. “It’s okay, just calm down. Please, (Y/n), you need to breathe.”

You grabbed his hand, tears welling in your eyes, and he squeezed. “I don’t want to lose you, Mark.” You choked. 

He gave you a sad, watery smile. “Hey, hey, look at me. You’re not gonna lose me. I’m staying right here. This doesn’t change anything if you don’t want it to.”

You laughed, humorless and dry. “You don’t get it. I want to- to be with you, but I’m not good at love. I’ll ruin it. I don’t want to ruin you.” 

“Oh, (Y/n)...” 

The tone of his voice made a sob catch in your throat, as if you didn’t already seem pathetic enough. Your hand flew up to cover your mouth, as if that would help stop it.

“Can I hold you?” He whispered. You nodded.

Mark lifted you into his arms and held you close against his chest, taking the moment to hush you and reassure you that it was okay, and you need to breathe. “We’re okay. We’re both okay. You can relax.” And then he was silent, simply holding you and running his hand through your hair and down your body.

“If you want this, we’ll make it work. If you don’t, then this is still casual. Everything’s okay.” He continued before you could say anything. “And if you do want to be together, you won’t burden me, or drag me down. I promise.”

You were about to wipe your eyes, but he brushed the tears away with his thumb before you could even lift your hand. “You don’t know that.” You whispered.

“I promise.” He repeated. “You think so little of yourself. It hurts me to see you like this.”

You sniffled. “I’m sorry.” 

He shook his head “No, don’t apologize. I love you for all of you. Even the insecurities, as much as I wish they weren’t there.”

“I don’t deserve you.” You mumbled. “And now you know what a fucking mess I am.”

“My mess.” He corrected.

You looked up at him. He smiled back down at you. Then he turned serious again. “I mean every word, (Y/n). I know you feel beaten down and lonely, even though you try so hard to hide it. I want you to feel better, and I want to be there every step of the way. Even if that means working through your doubt until you can believe that I truly love all of you.”

You blinked before burying your head in his chest. “Stop it.” You said. “You’re gonna make me cry again.”

He squeezed you and chuckled. “We can talk about this-”

“Just hold me, Mark. This is fine. For now.” You whispered.

He smiled and laid back on the bed, holding you tight against him and tucking your head under his chin.

“So, is everything okay?” He said after a bit of silence.

“Yeah.” You said into his chest. “Everything’s okay.”


End file.
